Home (Game) Wiki
WELCOME HOME!! My name is Bee, aka JustAnAverageReaper. Some of you may know me on DeviantArt as Soulkey1234. So this place is mostly a place I can write things down so I can remember certain things, and figure out the whole story. There, of course, will be spoilers to the upcoming game, so try not to read too into the pages! The latest activity is below, so check that out if you wish to! ABOUT HOME A long time ago, the planet 'Home' was a place that thrived with creatures known as 'humans'. The stars always shone brightly, and the technology was quite advanced compared to our world. 2 stars always shone the brightest, and could even be seen during the day. Unfortunately, a meteor shower was headed directly to Home. The humans couldn't escape in time, and the species was wiped out of existence as one of the meteors impacted the planet. Those who didn't die from the impact were killed slowly and painfully by a poisonous gas emitted from the meteor, or by the heat that the Sun blazed onto the planet. Many years passed, and the stars planned on restoring the planet. It was a fresh start. Now, many creatures who are unaware of the disaster that happened years ago roam the dry land. Water is scarce, but thankfully these creatures were fully evolved. The gas harmed a very small amount of creatures, but since these creatures have an adaptable nature, they soon adapted to the gas. After a short dream sequence, the main protagonist wakes up. This is Harriett. He lives away from the rest of the creatures, due to hating social contact. Being a widower, being alone was perfectly fine for him. After all, the voices will always keep him company. For the first three days (time goes quickly during these times), your goal is to go fishing every day. You wake up, eat fish and rice, head to the pond under the floating island, then start fishing. You fish twice in a day, and inbetween those times, you merely eat one fish - fresh or not. That is lunch. Then you fish again, head home, and eat rice and fish. Then you go to sleep. As you walk from your small shack to the pond, you might encounter a goop creature. Their attacks are purely based on lunging out and jabbing at you. They're quite easy to kill. Or you can just avoid them. They don't go for you, they just slide around absent mindedly. On the fourth day, as you exit, you will see that vines have wrapped themselves around the shack. Goop creatures might be there, too. As you step off the patio, the shack crumbles. Being a grumpy cat, you get mad. There are a few salvageable objects. Then it is time to find a new home for this poor cat. Unfortunately, upon looking for a place on the floating island, an ancient secret is revealed, and Harriett has to save Home before he finds his own home. The adventure has only just begun!! LATEST ACTIVITY Category:Browse